Bane (The Batman)
Bane was a hitman and professional mercenary, who was voiced by Joaquim de Almeida, Ron Perlman, and Clancy Brown. History When he used Venom, Bane was monstrous in size and strength, and injured Batman in their first encounter. To defeat him, Batman used the Bat-Bot, a prototype robot and even then, only barely managed to win with the Bat-Bot severely damaged. Bane's Power Infusion Module (The equipment that delivered his Venom), was a system of tubes which stretched around his body and was activated by a dial on his hand. Due to his fantastic strength when he used the device and his high intelligence, Bane was one of Batman's most dangerous foes. However, Venom and Bane's tubing system was perhaps a weakness, since, on several occasions, he was defeated when they were electrocuted. In the episode "Traction", Batman rammed an exposed electrical wire into Bane's Venom applier. His Venom was later stolen by The Joker. After the resulting electrocution, Bane collapsed under the strain. In "Team Penguin", Batman's electrocution of his tubes causes a chain reaction which shocked Bane senseless. Bane later got an invitation to join Team Penguin, but was taken down by Batman and Robin before he considered the offer. Bane had a cameo in "Rumors" as one of the villains who was captured by Rumor and was later free to kill the batman. and "The Joining, Part 2" as one of the villains who helped to fight The Joining. In "The Batman/Superman Story Pt. 1", Bane was one of the supervillains who was hired by Lex Luthor to attack Superman. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Superhuman Conditioning:' Without his Venom, Bane's natural strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, metabolism, intelligence & vitality were at peak-human limits. *'Martial Arts:' Bane's combat skills were almost near Batman's level. *'Tactical / Strategic Genius:' Bane was able to "Bait" & "Trap" Batman, when he was needed for his missions. *'Venom Serum:' The Power Infusion Module which delivered Venom, a super-soldier serum, to his system, Bane gained a certain set of extraordinary physical powers. **'Superhuman Muscle Mass:' As a result of the Venom infusion, Bane gained a rapid increase in muscle mass and became nearly the actual size of a bank vault. **'Superhuman Strength:' Bane was shown the strength to be able to rip open a bank's vault's door as well as other feats of incredible superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Bane was shown to not tire after hours of exertion during fighting. **'Superhuman Durability:' Bane had bullet-proof skin and was highly resilient to physical trauma. Appearances ''The Batman ''Season 1 *"Traction" *"The Rubberface of Comedy" (Cameo in a photo) Season 3 *"Brawn" (Mentioned) Season 4 *"Team Penguin" *"Rumors" *"The Joining, Part 2" (Cameo) Season 5 *"The Batman/Superman Story, Part 1" The Batman Strikes! * Issue #4 * Issue #12 * Issue #20 * Issue #32 * Issue #39 (Cameo) * Issue #42 Voiced *Clancy Brown / Ron Perlman / Joaquim de Almeida (English) *Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) *Hector Cantolla / Jose Mendez (Spanish) *Thierry Murzeau (French) *Erich Rauker (German) *Stephan Karlsén (Swedish) See Also *Bane de:Bane_(The_Batman) Category:The Batman Characters Category:Villains